


Stress Cleaning

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [19]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana, stops and looks at him. “My department is getting a cut.”He winces, Diana works in the local museum. It’s not as known, or as famous as The MoMa or The Met, but they have a great deal of good things. That’s how they met, he’d gone to do some research on ancient history and Diana had been the one to help him. “Are you loosing someone?”“Two of my team,” Diana says, defeated.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fictober20 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fictober20





	Stress Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fictober-event, prompt #20. “did I ask?”

Steve arrives to their shared apartment to find chaos waiting in the living room. His eyebrows shot up immediately, there are boxes everywhere and bags of clothing. Not an inch to spare. He sighs, no matter how long he’d known Diana, he was still finding surprises.

He leaves his jacket atop one of the bags, his cross-body on the floor near the sofa and walks towards the kitchen. And finds further chaos, pots and pans all over the place, cookbooks piled high and the pantry opened. Diana stands in the middle of it, hands in her hips, as if she could order things back into place with her will alone. He fights the urge to laugh, can’t avoid the smile that curls up in his lips. “Oh Diana,” he sing songs.

Diana spins, eyes wide in surprise. “House cleaning.” She says, her tone brokers no arguments. Not that he’d have one, they do need to clean the house top to bottom, but he was expecting it during a weekend, not in the middle of a work week.

“Did I ask?” He keeps his tone light and teasing, even with the mess, he finds that he can’t quite be angry. Diana’s good at cleaning and she does have a better organization system than his. 

“No,” Diana laughs at hearing his voice. “But you needed to be informed anyways, you do live here, after all.”

“That I do,” He agrees. Then walks towards her, looks around. “And how is the Queen of Cleaning doing?”

Diana snorts. “Better now, but exhausted. I didn’t realize that I had so many things I wanted to get rid off. Everything in blue boxes is donation, green boxes are undecided and trash bags are trash. Now, the kitchen doesn’t need much, it’s just a question of organizing better. But I did tossed away some food that was way pass its date.”

“Oh?” He knows what is coming.

Diana levels him with a look. “Steve, you had bottled sauces in colors that do not come in nature, at least, not without chemicals. So that went out, and yes, I checked they weren’t originally that color. Some spices that didn’t smell right too.”

Oh yes, his problem of hoarding sauces and spices. Well, on his defense, he’s the one who actually cooks, bless Diana, she can’t. But, maybe he needed to keep better track of what was good and what needed to be replaced. “So which spices kicked the bucket?”

“Marjoram, the herbs de Provence and some mix for turkey.”

Huh, nothing major. “Alrighty then,” he nods and then looks around. “How about some pizza?”

Diana smiles gratefully, “That would be lovely, can you have them add jalapeños to mine?”

Diana is a lot more open minded to culinary adventures than many, and she’s one of the few people he actually knows who really enjoy pineapple on pizza with ham, she just adds the jalapeños for the kick. “Sure. Anything else?”

“A salad would be nice.”

“Sure, I’m also ordering the butter and herbs spaghetti.”

Diana laughs once more. “Sure, I do like that. It’s quite an interesting blend, have you figured it out yet?”

He hasn’t. There’s something in it that he hasn’t been able to place. “No,” he grumbles. “But I will,” he says and pulls his phone from his pocket, already dialing the pizza place they favor. He places the order and hangs up, then goes back to help Diana in organizing the kitchen. “Why today?” He asks, motioning all around him.

Diana, stops and looks at him. “My department is getting a cut.”

He winces, Diana works in the local museum. It’s not as known, or as famous as The MoMa or The Met, but they have a great deal of good things. That’s how they met, he’d gone to do some research on ancient history and Diana had been the one to help him. “Are you loosing someone?”

“Two of my team,” Diana says, defeated.

He goes to her and hugs her, he knows that Diana cares about her colleagues, they’re like bonus family members for her and loosing any of them is something that hits her hard. No wonder she came home and began cleaning. “Sorry.”

Diana burrows into his hug, “Not your fault,” her voice is muffled against his shoulder. “But I’m sad.”

“Of course you are. Now, come let us finish this place and, when the food arrives, we’ll go upstairs, cuddle in bed, watch a movie that you like and pretend the world doesn’t exist.”

He feels Diana smile against his shoulder. “You’re the best.” She says and lifts her face, her smile is a small one, but genuine.

He winks, “And you love me.”


End file.
